


Wasting Time

by sunqueenofsaigon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Are Eli and Nate ringo and george?, M/M, Theyrenotactuallypaulandjohn, bad writing tbh, ish, original characters???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunqueenofsaigon/pseuds/sunqueenofsaigon
Summary: James feels like his life is wasting away, until he meets Winston.~Okay hear me out. It's like a weird modern McLennon AU where the main characters are essentially Paul and John, but like actually they're not, they're just a couple of young adults living in 2018. The Beatles are a separate entity but they're still an important part of the relationship the characters develop. Sounds convoluted and kind of is tbh but you might like it. :)





	1. Birthday

James wasn't sure how long he had been feeling the way that he was. It was difficult to imagine being stuck in the middle of two extremes for so long. Happiness evaded him everywhere he went. Yet he was never really sad either.

He sighed, grabbing his phone from his nightstand and flipping over in his bed. All he had left were his humor and his friends.

This future didn't look too promising.

He placed his thumb on the home button to unlock his phone. The light blinded him even as the sun filtered in through his blinds. He had two texts.

-  
Lainey  
Hey bud, if you're feeling up to it I could really use a hand setting up for Eli's surprise party :)  
10:43 am  
-  
Nate  
Hey James I'm coming over in 20 minutes, you better be out of bed and showered when I get there  
10:47 am  
-

James sighed for the second time that morning and glanced up at the time; 10:52.  
Shit.

He got up and trudged to his bathroom as a siren blared on the street below his apartment.  
He brushed his teeth as quickly as possible and jumped in the shower. The water was cold and felt nice in the dead heat of summer.  
He got out at 11:02 and put on sweatpants he was pretty sure were clean, and a grey shirt. He made his way out of his room towards the kitchen, not really hungry, but also not not hungry. His buzzer rang just as he was about to open his fridge.  
He groaned and walked towards the door, the buzzer being repeatedly pressed by what he could only hope was an axe murderer here to chop his head off.

"What's the magic word Nate?" He spoke into the speaker above his light switch.

"It's a thousand degrees out here and if you don't let me in I'll fucking kill you James."

James laughed and buzzed Nate in. Two minutes later Nate came through the unlocked door with his face red and sweat dripping from his temple.

"Either your landlord fixes that elevator or you move to the first floor James, I refuse to keep walking up 3 flights of stairs just to see your ugly face." He said plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Did you come here to complain or do you actually want something?" James asked while judging his friends appearance. A white Beatles T-shirt and black skinny jeans with scuffed up converse and he still looked like he had his life together.

"You're coming to help Lainey and the rest of us set up this party for Eli because I need your help choosing the music obviously." Nate spoke standing up and finding a spot below James AirCon vent.

"That's it?" James asked taking his phone out to look at the time again; 11:14.

"Yeah but I came so I could give you a ride in my car, I'm not letting you ride your bike all the way there in 90 degree weather." Nate said taking his own phone out and also checking the time.

"So grab some shoes and let's go dude, we have until seven to get this thing ready." He finally turned towards the door and started walking.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, hurry up." He shut the door behind him as he left.

James walked to his bedroom and slipped on socks with aliens on them and his black Vans. He took one last look in the mirror. His reflection looked back at him with big eyes and floppy dark hair. He grinned, glad he looked as disheveled as ever and locked the door as he left, phone in his left hand.

The heat hit him in a way very similar to opening a hot oven, not that he would know, because he's never used one. He shut the door to his apartment complex and walked towards Nate and his car. He was leaning against it as James approached, all the windows were down and he could hear the AC on full blast inside.

"It was like an oven in there." Nate explained climbing in and rolling up the windows as James made his way to the passengers side, wondering if ovens were the only thing people compared heat to.

He got into the car and immediately got hit by a wave of McDonald's smell.

"I got you hash browns and that McGriddle you love so much. Figured you hadn't had breakfast yet." Nate said.

James grinned and took the bag from the console greedily.

"How would I live without you Nate?" He asked unwrapping his sandwich.

"Well it'd be the same but you wouldn't eat nearly as much." He grinned as James punched his arm.

"Put on some tunes then Nathan." James waved a hand towards his friend.

"Tunes?" Nate teased, pulling out of where he was parked and and joining the relatively light traffic.

"Oh if you're going to judge me I'll just do it myself then." James pulled the aux chord out from under an old coke bottle and plugged it into his phone. He put his music on shuffle and grinned as Nate groaned.

"COME FLY WITH ME LETS FLY LETS FLY AWAY!" James belted.

"SHUT UP JAMES OR SO HELP ME I WILL PICK ALL THE MUSIC ON MY OWN." Nate smacked James arm.

"Aww come on you can't diss Frank Sinatra Nate, the world will have your head."

"I enjoyed Frank very much until someone had to go and sing the entirety of his discography at the top of his lungs every single time he took a shower last summer when we were roommates." Nate shook his head.

"Huh wonder who that was?" James laughed earning himself another smack in the arm.

They rode silently for a while listening to music until Nate spoke up.

"How've you been lately?" He asked casually.

"Fine." James answered through a mouthful of hash brown.

"That's it?" Nate glanced over at him.

"Yeah." James stuffed his trash into the McDonald's bag and threw it on the ground.

"No exciting writing, or I don't know a girl you've met?" He pulled into Lainey's road.

"No Nate, you know me, always having writers block, never leaving my apartment. It's how I live." James yawned and rubbed his eyes, dusting his shirt off before they got to Lainey's.

"You haven't dated anyone since high school." Nate stated pulling into Lainey's driveway which already contained the cars of the rest of their friends. How Lainey had managed to rent and actual house he would never understand.

"I haven't met anyone worth dating since then." James grinned.

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Lainey invited a bunch of Eli's artsy friends from RISD to his party, you're bound to find a pretty girl there." He said turning off the car.

"Hmm, sure but she'll probably be an angry vegan with a weird affinity for those yellow backpacks that are shaped like bricks." James said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yeah, and a cactus tattoo on her arm." Nate laughed getting out and shutting the door.

James laughed as he shut his own door. God he hated Rhode Island.

~

"James!" Lainey shouted as soon as the front door opened.

She was on a stool trying to hang a tacky "happy birthday" banner in her small living room.

"Hey Lainey where in the name of all that is holy are the goddamn balloo- oh hey James!" A short brunette with olive colored skin came out of the kitchen with a helium tank in one hand and an iPhone in the other.

"Hey Gen!"

"Hey guys!" Nate said as he made his way through the front door with several bags of party supplies he had had in his trunk.

"Nate, you're here too!" Lainey climbed down from the stool satisfied with her work.

"Leave that here," she said brushing her pink hair away from her face, "the others are in the yard."

Nate put down the bags and James followed him out the back door, leaving Gen and Lainey to organize the inside.

"Hey guys!" Elizabeth called as soon as they stepped outside. She was setting up games on the lawn.

"James you left the house?" Laughed someone to his left.

"Very funny Eric." He said walking over to where his blonde friend was setting up a picnic table with snacks.

"Surprised you haven't eaten everything." Nate said grabbing a Cheeto from a bowl and grinning at Eric.

"I've been keeping a close eye on him." Elizabeth appeared beside them. "Can you guys help set up the lights?"

~

It was 6:46 when Lainey left to pick up Eli. James and Nate were arguing over the music when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gen got up from her seat on the couch between Elizabeth and Eric to open the door.

"Hey guys! Come in and go to the kitchen don't eat anything, Eli's supposed to be here soon." She said as a group of five walked in and James chuckled as he realized they all must've carpooled here. Art students.

Another group came in later and Gen ushered them towards the kitchen as she checked her phone.

"That should be everyone who said they'd be here before seven and Lainey says they're here. PLACES!"

Everyone chose a hiding spot and James crouched behind the couch. The door opened slowly and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted in unison as Eli jumped back almost knocking Lainey over.

"Holy crap!" He said laughing. "I thought you all forgot!"

~

It was 9:23 when James and Nate cut on the outdoor lights, illuminating the backyard in a warm glow.  
The games had been played and snacks were gone. Eli was drunk out of his mind. James had somehow managed to stay kinda sober. It was something he would soon regret.

As the music he and Nate had chosen played James walked around making friendly conversation with strangers but mostly trying to stay near his own friends.

It was 12:42 and he had been silently considering slipping out and catching a bus home, that was of course until he felt a sweaty hand grab his arm and pull him.

"C'mon James You have to meet my friends." James quickly realized Eli was the owner of the sweaty hand and internalized a groan of annoyance. Eli gets drunk so easily. But nevertheless he let Eli take him wherever he was going, it was his party after all. It would've been rude to leave anyway.

Eli dragged him towards two guys that were laughing and holding hall full red solo cups. One was dark haired and tall, the other was facing away from them, his hair was longer, a bit shaggy and a weird shade of dirty blonde that was also brown and also somehow auburn.  
Wow I must've drank a little more than I thought, James mused.

"Hello Eli! I see you're enjoying finally being able to get drunk legally." The dark haired one laughed as they approached, making the other turn and oh god James really wished he had gotten drunk earlier.

James had no idea what was happening to him. His stomach felt like it had flipped over and collapsed onto itself and his skin felt a bit warmer than it had a moment before. Oh god what is this. The dude was staring James with a funny look on his face as well, his eyes flitting about behind his round glasses.

James composed himself as he heard Eli speak to him. "This is Dan James, and this is James Dan." He laughed as he gestured between the dark haired dude -dan- and James. James smiled at the man weakly, wanting to run home and away from this sinking feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, which only grew when Eli turned and pointed at the other guy, who was still staring at James.

"And this is Winston. Winston this is James. The one I told you about who writes a lot." Winston grinned at James and James smiled back but he really felt like he should escape this situation and go puke behind a bush.

"Hi James 'm Winston." The guy reached out a hand to James and ew. The last thing he wanted to do was touch the guy. He didn't know why this person had made him so uncomfortable but he had and he didn't like it. But still he couldn't be rude to Eli's friend. He internally sighed and grabbed the dude's hand, finally looking up to meet his eyes. And his breath hitched. Oh god he didn't like this. He let go of Winston's hand as he saw that his expression had also changed, his mouth slightly open and brows furrowed in confusion.

"Do um do you-" Winston was speaking but got cut off by Eli's shout.

"JAMES!" Eli was grinning excitedly at him from the other side of the yard. When did he get there? And where did that Dan guy go? Eli waved him over excitedly and James turned to Winston.

"Um it was nice meeting you but I better go make sure he's alright." He said, and immediately walked away.

Oh boy. He really didn't want to see that guy ever again. Whatever just happened, it could not be any good. When he got over to Eli, Eli had already forgotten what he wanted. James took this opportunity to head inside and found Gen and Nate sitting on the couch leading some sort of sing along to Beatles hits and yeah this was definitely more his vibe. He plopped down between them and shouted "Baby you can drive my car!"

But there was a weird nagging feeling in the back of his mind. That Winston guy was no good. Not good at all.

~

It was 2:54 when Nate finally decided they should leave. He sent Lainey a text saying they would be back the next day to help clean up and got in his car, James not far behind.

"You ok?" He asked James as they turned back into the city.

"Yeah why?" James mind immediately snapped to that Winston guy who was probably a serial killer or something.

"You didn't drink much."

"Neither did you."

"Duh I had to drive." Nate rolled his eyes.

"I met someone." James said and oh god ew that sounded gross.

"Oh was she nice?" Nate grinned.

"Um no it was a dude-" Nate choked on air.

"What?!"

"OH LORD NATHAN NOT LIKE THAT!" James couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god you didn't let me finish I was going to say he gave me a bad vibe." He finished rolling his eyes.

"Jesus Christ I thought you were going to tell me that after six years of knowing you, you hadn't told me you were into dudes. Not that it matters, but I figured you would've come out to me by now." Nate chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope last I checked I was still straight bud." James laughed.

"Alright so why'd he give you a bad vibe?" Nate asked stopping at a traffic light.

"I don't know I just looked at him and felt weird. His name was Winston too like some kind of 1920's homicidal maniac." James said.

"Eh he was probably just some weird art kid." Nate said, parking outside James' building.

"I guess. Bye Nate thanks for the ride." He said shutting the door to Nate's car and walking over to his apartment.

It was 3:23 when James plopped down onto his bed and kicked off his Vans. Sleep came quickly.

~

James was back in Lainey's yard. Back with the Winston creep. He was still shaking his hand. He looked up into his eyes again and the feeling again was there. Only this time he couldn't move his hand.

Winston started speaking and this time James didn't have Eli to interrupt them.

"Do you feel weird?" Winston asked.

"Huh?" James was still trying to stop shaking his hand.

"When I look at you I feel weird." Winston spoke, his voice timid but firm. James couldn't stop staring at his eyes behind the round John Lennon glasses. He didn't feel his mouth move but he heard his voice.

"Then don't look at me." He said.

Winston stared at him for a second in shock and then started laughing loudly. His eyes crinkled at the corners and James started laughing too.

~

James woke up and checked the time on his phone; 6:42. He rolled over and fell back asleep. Fuck that Winston guy.


	2. I’ve Just Seen A Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and filler-y but cute

It's 1:34 when James finally wakes up. He grabs his phone from where it's been charging on his nightstand and walks to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking shower he heads to the kitchen. Its 2:13 when he sits on his couch and turns on the tv.

He's eating cereal and watching reruns of Forensic Files when his phone rings. He groans and reaches over to where it's laying on the coffee table.

Eli.

James sighs and answers.

"Hey James are you finally awake?" Eli comes through, bubbly and chirpy despite the fact that he must have the worst hangover he's ever had.

"Barely." James shuts off the TV and takes his empty bowl to the kitchen.

"I figured. Anyway, my friend is having a little show at The Spot and I want you to come so you can meet him. Nate, Gen, and Elizabeth are coming too." Eli says.

Oh great, another night of drinking. Why do all his friends think this is okay? They all have work tomorrow too!

"What friend?" He asks after a beat of silence.

"His name is Winston, I'll introduce you. You'll like him I promise." Eli says calmly.

Oh great. Of course.

"Eli you introduced us last night." James leans against his kitchen counter debating what kind of illness he can blame for his absence at this thing.

"Oh really? Well then you should still come because he's actually really good and there's a reason I wanted you to meet him. I didn't mention it last night did I?" Eli explains, completely unaware of James' inner turmoil.

James sighs, it's too soon after Eli's birthday to be ditching him.

"No... what time is this thing then?" He asks. He better get some kind of award for being such a good friend when all he wants to do is lay at home playing video games.

"Seven. I'll pick you up if you want me to."

With one last forlorn glance at his couch James finally confirms his attendance.

"Great I'll pick you up around 6:30!" Eli hangs up immediately after saying this, almost as if he knows James might change his mind.

~

It's 6:31 when Eli texts James telling him he's here. He looks at himself once more in his mirror. He's wearing the Beatles T-shirt Nate got him last year for his birthday, black jeans with rips in them, and his Vans again. He pushes his hand through his hair again and leaves his apartment.

Time for some pickle backs.

~

It's 6:52 when Eli and James scoot into the C- shaped booth nearest to the stage which already contained their other friends. After a quick hello, Elizabeth and Gen leave the table to get everyone drinks.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this James. You did say the Winston guy gave you the creeps." Nate said.

"He gave you the creeps?" Eli questioned with a chuckle.

"I didn't say he gave me the creeps!" James protested.

"You said he was a homicidal maniac." Nate laughed as he finished saying this. James shot him a glare. That had been a private conversation.

"Wow I really shouldn't have introduced you two while drunk." Eli was saying as Gen and Elizabeth came back, holding drinks in both hands.

"Thank you." James said as he grabbed his beer from Elizabeth.

"I was going to tell the bar tender to send us all pickle back shots, but we do all have to work tomorrow." Gen said taking a sip from her lemonade.

Great so all of his friends weren't insane. James took a sip of his beer as Eli told them all to quiet down.   
James checked his phone and glanced at the stage lit up in neon purples.

It was 7:06 when Winston got on stage holding a guitar and grinning.

"Hello 'm Winston and I'm gonna sing a few songs, but first let's all sing a happy late birthday to my friend Eli sitting in that booth over there." he said gesturing in the direction of Eli.

James wasn't listening to this. He was too busy glaring at the guy. Of course. Of course, he would be wearing the exact same shirt. And not only that! No that's not enough for him! He's also wearing black jeans with rips in them. Is this some kind of joke?

He managed to tune back into reality in time to sing another lack luster rendition of happy birthday to Eli.

"Wow, He is not ugly." Gen was watching as Winston had some sort of conversation with the drummer behind him.

"Oh my god Genevieve!" Elizabeth exclaimed looking distastefully at her friend.

James laughed as Gen slapped Elizabeth in the arm.

"You can't have an opinion! You don't even like guys!" Gen laughed.

"Well I wouldn't try anything with Winston Gen, he, unlike Elizabeth here, does like guys." Eli laughed as Gen groaned.

"Of course he does."

Nate shushed the group as Winston began his first song. And actually, he wasn't half bad. Some of the others, including James, immediately recognized the song and joined in.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends!" James grabbed Nate and Eli by the shoulders as they sang the lines, laughing and leaning left and right.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Yes I'm certain it happens all the time." Winston smiled the whole time he was performing, and truly he was very good. Maybe James had misjudged this guy, how bad could someone be if they liked the Beatles? Well actually, that was pretty bad logic. James had met many jerks who liked The Beatles, but Winston had seemed nice enough last night.

The song ended and James clapped along with the rest of his friends.

"Thank you! This next one is called 'I've Just Seen a Face,' you all know it!" Winston began singing again and James finished his beer.

Nate glanced at him and grinned. This was James' favorite song. Yeah he had definitely misjudged this guy. He was actually pretty cool.   
Probably.

~

It was 7:52 when Winston left the stage and walked into the room behind it. That had gone well. He quickly tucked away his guitar and left it in the room to collect later. He had to go greet Eli and thank him and his friends for coming.   
He felt a a twist in his stomach at the thought of talking to James again.

Yesterday had been weird. He didn't like the way his heart immediately jumped when he made eye contact with him for the first time. Sure, he was attractive, with his dark hair and big eyes. Still he had never immediately felt so nervous after seeing someone for the first time. He was excited to see him again however, it had been Eli who said James could write songs. Winston needed help writing his own and who better to ask then someone studying music at Brown?

-  
James waved goodbye to Gen and Elizabeth as they left the pub, mumbling something about work in the morning.  
He glanced away from them as he noticed a figure approaching their booth.

"Hey Winston!" Eli called as he reached the table.

"Hey Eli! Thanks for coming, and you guys too." Winston glanced at James then Nate.

"No problem, you're very good dude." Nate told him. Winston grinned.

"Yeah, I'm impressed," James said "you also dress quite well." He had been happy to see that Winston was wearing bright yellow Converse and not Vans.

Winston laughed as he noticed their matching attire. "I could say the same to you." He slid into the booth beside Eli and stole the rest of his drink. Eli gave a small retort but didn't claim it back. 

"Big fan of The Beatles then, are you?" Winston looked straight at James for the first time and James felt his heart flip in a way very reminiscent of the night before.

"Yeah, um I've Just Seen A Face is actually my favorite." He said after what had probably been a second too long of staring.

Winston however, was staring right back, with a grin that spread further across his face as James spoke. James found himself unable to look away, a small smile starting to form on his face to mirror Winston's. He could sense this was starting to freak Nate and Eli out. Well, welcome to the club he thought. The last time he had been incapable of looking away from someone's eyes was- uh oh. James eyes widened and the smile fell from his face.

What the fuck.

"So Winston, Eli said you had something to ask James?" Nate broke James' train of thought and the awkward silence that had settled upon the group.

Winston glanced up at Nate and then Eli, almost as if following along to make sense of the sentence.

"Oh yeah! Um well I don't know what all Eli has told you-" Winston started, looking at James again, and James could only sit and listen, his brain still trying to work through the thought he'd had earlier.  
"-but I'm trying to start writing my own music, and lyrics-wise I'm okay, but working things through on the guitar is kind of difficult for me and Eli mentioned that you were studying music composition, and that you're a writer, and I was just wondering if you'd be willing to help me learn how to put a whole song together and make it sound cohesive. You don't have to obviously, I'm sure you're busy, but I'd be willing to pay you if you wanted." He finished speaking and it was clear that he was uncomfortable with asking anyone for anything.

James didn't know how to respond, but one glance at Eli told him he should answer yes or else he'd be shunned forever. James sighed internally. He should've gone to a SUNY.   
He weighed his options for a second, and realized his job didn't take up enough of his time to use it as an excuse. He also remembered that he had to write two full songs over the summer to turn in at the beginning of next semester. Two songs he hadn't even started.

"Okay, sure I'll do it." James said and with a final glare from Eli- "For free."

"Really?" Winston grinned from ear to ear, and as much as James wanted to avoid eye contact, he couldn't.

"Yeah sure." He said and grinned back. Boy were those smiles contagious.

"Well um it was nice meeting you Winston, and I'm sorry guys but I have to open up tomorrow." Nate said as he stood up from the table.

"Yeah we should get going too James." Eli said shoving him out of the booth. Thank god, James thought.

"Do you want a ride Winston?" Eli asked as he got up. Please say no, James thought.

"Yes please!" Winston stepped out from the booth smiling. There is no god, James thought.

"Just let me grab my guitar from the back." Winston said before turning away.

"We'll wait at the car!" Eli called, as he and James walked out of the building.

Outside, Nate was standing by his and Eli's cars.

"Um okay do you want to explain what just happened?" Nate asked as he looked from Eli to James.

"What do you mean?" Eli said at the same time that James answered. "I don't know."

"What I mean is that James just agreed to work with a guy he doesn't know on songwriting after they stared into each others eyes dreamily for like ten minutes." Nate exclaimed, looking genuinely confused. "I mean you were literally unable to look away, is there something you want to tell us?"

James didn't know what to say.

"Im not gay if that's what you're implying Nate, but I do have some very confusing thoughts right now that I'd rather discuss in private if that's okay with you." James finished his statement sarcastically.

"I don't really understand what all the fuss is about, but if you'd rather have Nate drive you home so you can talk, that's cool with me." Eli said unlocking his car and turning it on without getting in.

Nate got into his car and looked at James. James sighed and got in, shutting the door.

~

As soon as the pub was out of view, James started speaking.

"I don't know what to say Nate, but I realized that the feeling I got when I met Winston, when I looked at him, both last night and tonight, was the same feeling I got when I first saw Casey. Which is crazy because I'm not gay, and I've never found a guy attractive before, and I don't even know if I think Winston is attractive, I mean I just, I don't know!" James couldn't find the words to say what he was feeling, so he settled on a jumbled mess of words.

"And of course there's nothing wrong with it but I'm not! I'm just not! And I've never liked a dude before so I don't know if I actually like him or not, all I know is that I'm confused and to be honest kind of terrified. And I don't know why I agreed to spend even more time with him, I mean I'm not gay! At least I don't think so..." James finished his sentence and finally looked at Nate.

"Well, James, I'm not sure what to say, considering I've never felt like this, but maybe you're just overreacting. Maybe as you spend more time with the kid you'll realize that you don't like him like that." Nate paused to look at James.

"But if you end up realizing that you do, just remember that it's perfectly okay with me, and all of our friends okay? I mean it's weird that one single person would make you question yourself this intensely, but you shouldn't feel bad about it." Nate spoke slowly and calmly, finishing with a big smile in James direction. James breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back.

Well that was one thing he could say, ever since he met Winston, he sure smiled a lot.

They drove in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, James turning his feelings over and over in his mind.

"Well Nate I actually did have a reason for agreeing to the songwriting." He finally said as they pulled up to his apartment complex.

"What?" Nate arched an eyebrow as he parked the car.

"I'm going to use the songs as my writing assignment for next semester." He grinned as Nate shook his head.

"How do you sleep at night knowing you're this selfish?" He said as James got out.

"Like a baby." James shut the door to Nate's car and walked into his apartment building.

The time was 8:49.


	3. Help!

James woke up to the loud, obnoxious yell of his alarm at exactly 6:55, just like he did every other morning. But unlike other mornings he didn't hit snooze and roll back over until 7 o'clock. He ran a hand over his face and slowly tore his eyes open with a grunt. He felt wave after wave of regret as soon as the events of the previous night filled his head.   
Why had he agreed to helping Winston?   
Why had he even said those things to Nate? Now Nate thought he was questioning his sexuality and James wasn't even sure that that was what was actually happening yet. James groaned as he sat up in his bed, kicking the covers off of himself and stretching. Why was this happening to him now?  
Even though he wasn't the kind of person who made his bed often (what's the point if he's just going to ruin it again later?) he did today, needing any sort of distraction he could get.   
He left his apartment at 7:42, twelve minutes later than he ever had before.  
~  
Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.   
These were the only words that had been through Winston's head since Sunday night.   
James was cute. Really cute. Hot even. Very attractive. Sure, Winston had thought this since he had seen him at Eli's party, but last night...  
Oh boy.  
"Excuse me? Where are the watercolors?" Winston snapped out his daze and glanced at the person who had addressed him.   
"Sorry ma'am, uh they're in aisle three, on the left hand side," He smiled at her "do you need help picking something out?" He really hoped she didn't.  
"Oh no don't worry! And Winston," she said glancing at his name tag, "whoever she is that's making you look off into the distance like that, you should go after her. You look a bit like a deer in the headlights." She grinned and walked away.  
Winston sighed. He could've corrected her, told her it was a dude, because really it was kind of rude to assume it had been a girl he was thinking of, but he didn't feel like arguing with a forty year old woman in the middle of an art store at 9:40 in the morning. He looked around the store and wondered why they even opened this early on Mondays over the summer. Sure, during the school year all the RISD kids (including him) would flock in and grab what they needed, but over the summer, the place was all but dead. He grabbed the pad of paper beside his register and pulled his pen out of his shirt pocket. He wanted to come up with a cool existential lyric, but all he could think of as he doodled little dogs and cats were big brown eyes and ruffled hair to match. He almost groaned out loud. He couldn't like James. James was going to help him with songwriting and he was probably straight, it wasn't going to end well if Winston had feelings for him. He found himself writing "Help!" over and over on the yellow pad of paper and he was beginning to think he might be having a meltdown when he saw the stores phone number at the bottom of the sheet he was writing on.   
Oh boy.   
He had never even gotten James' number. How were they supposed to plan where to meet up and all? He quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket.  
-  
To: Eli  
Hey! Idk if you're busy, but when you can please send me James' number!!!  
-  
He put his phone away and thinking of James's face for the thousandth time that day, thanked the world for Eli.  
He had just finished checking out watercolor lady when his phone vibrated.   
-  
Eli  
Alright dude here you go, but if you have ulterior motives besides the whole songwriting thing, just know that even though I'm pretty sure he's straight, I'm willing to play matchmaker for u. Btw lunch? Ik a good place.  
-  
Winston's face started getting very warm as he read the text. Oh boy. Was he really that obvious? Nope. No he was not, he did not like James. He really didn't.   
Elis text came with an attached picture of James contact on Eli's phone. Winston added him to his contacts and after much deliberation, sent him a text.  
\-   
To: James   
Hey James it's Winston, got your # from Eli.  
-  
There, that was a perfectly normal, professional greeting.  
-  
To: Eli  
What makes you think I have ulterior motives?? Because I don't! Also yes to lunch  
-  
Eli  
Well the way you stared at him last night seemed a little more than friendly. Also I'll pick you up.   
-  
To: Eli  
He's just nice to look at is all! But I don't want to date him or anything, so don't do nothing stupid!  
-  
Eli  
Uh huh okay, I promise I won't do "nothing" stupid.   
-  
Eli  
But lunch is going to be good. VERY good.  
-  
~  
James stared at Winston's text for a long time. He had finally just decided to ignore it. It was almost lunchtime so he tried to power through and wash all the dishes. The breakfast hour had been unusually busy for a random Monday morning. He didn't really want to complain about his job, it really wasn't bad for a part time over the summer thing.  
He finished rinsing the dishes and left them to dry, running over to hang his apron on the hook with his name tag above it. He glanced at his watch; 11:56.  
"I'm taking lunch!" He shouted to no one in particular as he took off his gloves and hairnet. His phone vibrated in his pocket.  
-  
Eli  
Hey I'm outside!  
\-   
James quickly went through the back dolor of the restaurant and through the alley to the front of the building. He went up to Eli's car and was about to open the passenger door when he saw a pair of eyes widen in surprise behind a pair of round glasses. Winston. Of course.  
He quickly stepped back and opened the door just behind Winston's.  
"Uh hi." He said sliding in slowly.  
"Hey James hope you don't mind Winston is joining us." Eli said grinning back at him and putting the car into gear.  
"Uh course not! Hey Winston what's up?" James said buckling his seatbelt and glancing at Winston in the passenger side mirror. He was going for nonchalant but came off mildly confused.  
"Hey James how are you? I didn't know we were picking you up too. Sorry I stole your seat and all." Winston grinned back at him in the mirror and James found himself once again unable to look away. He grinned.  
"It's fine, but you better put something good on then." James heard himself speak as if was coming from someone else. He ripped his eyes away from the mirror as Winston chuckled and started messing with the aux cord.  
"Will do!"   
James thought quietly to himself as "Helter Skelter" started coming through Eli's speakers.  
"Of course! You know some people want to listen to other things besides The Beatles sometimes." Eli said playfully as he drove.  
"Not possible." James spoke at the same time that Winston said "Theres other music?"   
He grinned as Winston turned around to look at him. Eli groaned.  
"At least choose one I can sing along to!"  
Winston chuckled and grabbed his phone.   
"Help! I need somebody!" Eli smiled and immediately sang along, with James and Winston joining in quickly.  
"Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone, Help!" James laughed as Winston started dancing and singing all the background vocals. This of course went on for the entirety of the car ride.  
-  
"You know what's weird?" Eli asked as he pulled into the parking lot of James' favorite restaurant The Bistro.  
"What?" Winston answered as he unplugged the aid from his phone and turned the music off.   
"James, you kind of look like Paul, and Winston, you kinda sorta look like John." Eli hopped out of the car as soon as he said this, leaving Winston and James alone. Winston looked over at James slowly, a grin spreading across his face. They scanned each others faces and then chuckled awkwardly.   
"Well he's not wrong." James said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He wanted so badly to get out but also a part of him didn't, and that terrified him.   
"About you yeah, you're a dead ringer for Paul now that I'm getting a good look at ya," Winston threw him another smile and opened his car door, "but I definitely don't look like John, no matter how hard I try."   
James scoffed. "Are you kidding? You look just like him! Especially with those glasses on."   
They were both out of the car now, and as Winston shut his door, he turned to James and smiled the biggest smile James had seen him ever smile. Geez that guy smiles a lot.  
"And that is definitely the biggest compliment I've ever been given." Winston's smile softened as he continued staring at James. Oh no not again. James really needed to stop getting caught in these situations. He stared back at Winston and grinned lopsidedly.   
"Don't you both only have an hour for lunch?" Eli's voice caused both Winston and James to turn their heads sharply. He stood a couple feet away from the car, arms crossed and watching them with an amused grin on his face. Clearly he had been there the whole time. James just looked at him, unable to form a coherent sentence.   
"Let's gooooo!" Eli rolled his eyes and started walking towards the restaurant door. Winston took one last glance at James and walked to catch up with Eli. James was too busy with his own thoughts to notice the smug look Eli gave Winston. There was a single thought buzzing around his head; he had been disappointed when Eli interrupted them.


End file.
